


告别

by RiverAndHill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again I am supposed to be learning, Angst, But Didn't, Canon Era, George Washington is a Dad, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Washette if you squint, Washington almost died, but just one sentence I suppose, ghost - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: “请代我同亚历山大说一声我们未曾拥有的再见。”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens & George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	告别

_1797_

_弗农山庄_

结束了总统生涯的华盛顿仿佛失去了精神里绷着的最后一根弦，他的身体恶化得很快，一开始只是不住地咳嗽，到后来高热不退，直到有一天甚至不能下床。

他在恍惚中失去意识，再睁眼时已来到一片白光笼罩的地方。

_上帝啊，这就是死后的世界吗。_

还不等他消化眼前的一切，他竟在不远处看到了自己十多年前的副官，约翰劳伦斯。他坐在一个台阶上，双手撑在膝上托着脸。此时，他也看到了华盛顿，惊讶地瞪着他,“将军，您……”

华盛顿睁大了眼睛，“孩子，你怎么会…这些年，你一直在这儿吗？你…”他没能说下去。

“是啊，将军。我也不知道为什么，待在这里真闷，时间也过得很慢。外面…现在是什么年份了？” 劳伦斯的语气依然是个年轻人的语气，就像当年仍在军中的样子。

这些年，他们都变了，变得面目全非。只有约翰劳伦斯，仍旧是当年那副模样。

 _多少年没人叫我将军了。_ 华盛顿苦涩地想， _他们叫我总统先生，背地里也许还叫我“国王”_ 。他的脑海里闪过一头蓬蓬的卷发，一口厚重的口音。来自于一片遥远的陆地…..

“将军…将军！”

“哦…1797年了。”

“179…我的天呐。您能和我说说这些年都发生了什么吗？我们的国家怎么样，人民自由了吗….”他问得很急，有些语无伦次，最后他没有忍住，又问了一句，“还有…还有汉米，汉密尔顿。我们的小狮子，他…他好吗？”

华盛顿听到那些许多年都没有听到过的名字，竟涌上落泪的冲动。

他多想同一个故人倾诉， _不好，这些年不好，世界与人民对他们并不仁慈_ 。

可是劳伦斯看着他的眼睛充满了期待。他不能把这一切告诉约翰劳伦斯。他不能承受这心直口快，情绪外露的青年目瞪口呆地问他，“我的将军，那我为什么而死呢？”

他再承受不住一个年轻人的失望了。

他们曾一同将世界弄得天翻地覆，将旧的秩序推翻，将压迫者驱逐。可是，要建立一个新的世界，却是一桩更难更难的事。

于是华盛顿沉默了很久。最后，他没头没尾地说，“我没能保护他。”他努力挤出一点笑容，可是失败了。

他知道劳伦斯很在意汉密尔顿，他的心思会被这个回答牵住。一阵子。

劳伦斯听了后长久静默地看着远方的白色光芒，他的神色变得沉重，仿佛有一千个问题想问，可是他什么都没有说。

最后，那青年转向他，说，“没有人能阻止伊卡洛斯飞向太阳的。”

华盛顿愣住了，过了一会，他明白了他的未尽之言， _没有人能阻止伊卡洛斯飞向毁灭_ 。

他们在厚重的沉默里煎熬。突然之间，世界开始震颤，白色从天空剥落，露出猩红的斑驳。

前总统不知所措，他尽力稳住身体并试图护住劳伦斯。年轻人冲他笑笑，却用力地将他向远方仅剩的白光那推，“将军，快走，您的时间未到。”劳伦斯催着他，继续将他往远处推。他眼睛里的光芒一如既往地坚定，“请代我同亚历山大说一声我们未曾拥有的再见。”

三天后，华盛顿睁开了眼睛。迎接他的是玛莎流泪的脸庞和一个紧紧的拥抱。

他用最大的力气回抱住自己的妻子。

“亲爱的，请为我取纸笔。我要写一封私人信件。”

“现在吗，乔治，你的身体…..”

“给亚历山大。亚历山大汉密尔顿。这很重要。”玛莎听出他话语里的认真，便没有再坚持，吩咐仆人取来了纸笔。

_1798_

_纽约_

“亚历山大，有一封你的信，从弗农山庄来。”

“华盛顿先生？亲爱的，你能为我念一下吗？”

伊莱莎摇头，“信封上说只有你可以看。”

汉密尔顿有些疑惑地歪了歪头，“好吧。”他戴上眼镜。

伊莱莎看着他边读信开始发抖，到最后再抬头，竟是一脸泪水。

“亚历山大，你还好吗？” 她的丈夫无言地看了她许久，一个字都说不出，像是被哽住了喉咙。

她在心里叹了一口气，犹豫了一会，最终还是走上去拥住了自己的丈夫。她并没有原谅他，也许永远都不会。可是她并不愿看着他痛苦而无动于衷。

汉密尔顿在她的怀里泣不成声。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读：）


End file.
